


Friday Night Out

by doyoulikeketchup



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoulikeketchup/pseuds/doyoulikeketchup
Summary: Daredevil Secret Santa 2016 !!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



<http://sta.sh/01tkn4ludmvl>

i didn't know how to post pictures on ao3 so here a link to them instead :0

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is ok ;;;;;


End file.
